Dark Lord Support Group
by leefangirl
Summary: A support group for dark lords led by Orochimaru, featuring Sesshomaru, Lord Voldemort, and Sauron of many colours.Please read and review!


PART ONE

Kabuto had gotten jealous of Orochimaru always speaking of Sasuke, so to keep Orochimaru's mind off of Sasuke he came up with a 'brilliant plan' that followed as such:

"_Orochimaru-sama." said Kabuto as he silently swept into the room._

"_What is it that you want from me Kabuto?" he answered back._

"_You seem quite bored these days" he said. "…I was thinking you should call up your old friends and, possibly you could start a discussion group between the dark lords. Maybe…a…a DARK LORD SUPPORT GROUP!"_

And yes, this is how Kabuto's 'brilliant plan' came to be what we call today the…..

DARK LARD LORD SUPPORT GROUP

(As you can tell this was the last time Kabuto let Orochimaru write the sign that goes on the door.)

Orochimaru was only able to find one phone number, so with out hesitation he called up his dear friend Tom Marvello Riddle, who would much, much rather be called……Lord Voldemort.

Thus our story begins with Orochimaru's many conversations with our friend and yours Lord Voldemort.

(Day 1 of the dark lord support group! Orochimaru and Voldemort are having a conversation!)

Orochimaru-- I want to destroy the Konoha!

Voldemort-- Why destroy the Konoha…..WHEN YOU CAN DESTROY THE WORLD!

Though this day consisted of more talking, it was mostly Orochimaru giggling at Voldemort's funny (but evil) British accent.

(Day 2)

Now as you will come to see day 2 also consisted of only Orochimaru and Voldemort.

Voldemort-- I want to destroy Harry Potter!

Orochimaru-- Why destroy Harry Potter when you can destroy the ENTIRE VILLAGE!

Voldemort-- Why destroy the entire village when I can destroy ALL OF HOGWARTS!

Kabuto found less enjoyment as the days went on so he searched and searched and after so many hours found….ANOTHER PHONE NUMBER!

For the phone number he found is of someone we have all come to know and love, for this person wasn't only a dark lord, oh no, but he is also a demon lord, he likes to go by the name…….Sesshomaru.

(Day 3 Sesshomaru joins the conversation!)

Sesshomaru-- I want to kill Inuyasha and take the Tetsusaiga!

Voldemort-- Why kill Inuyasha when you can kill Harry Potter!

Orochimaru-- Why kill Harry……oh why bother?

Kabuto found he was getting quite bored again so he began to look through all of the manga he had read and all the anime he had watched soon enough he came up with a slight list that followed as such: Raenef V, Raenef IV, Muraki and JJ. Then it occurred to him: _they don't have to be manga characters…Voldemort isn't a manga character, why do the others have to be?_ Kabuto created a new list it looked something like: Raenef IV, Muraki, JJ, Sauron and George W. Bush (he got rid of Raenef V because he realized he was a demon lord, just not a very evil one). Quickly after making the list he ran and showed it to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru stared at the bottom of the list "George W. Bush!" He exclaimed. "Really Kabuto! We want DARK LORDS……NOT IDIOTS!"

Kabuto, not being one for politics (or lectures at that) called up the 'ONLY DARK LORD ON THE LIST!'(Quote, unquote.) Though it would take this dark lord a few days to come by and actually attend the meetings.

(Day 4 Sesshomaru called in sick.)

Voldemort—That stupid Harry potter! He just keeps slipping from my fingers!

Orochimaru—You think that's bad…there's this stupid blonde kid that keeps defeating me, just because he has a stupid_ 'fox demon' _in his belly button! Oooh I'm so scared!

Voldemort—Who would have a 'fox demon' in their belly button?

Before we begin day 5 I think it would be best for me to introduce our new member. Our new member is older than the others, but is just as lively! He likes to be referred to as…...Sauron, long time evil doer of Middle Earth!

(Day 5 Sauron joins in and no one calls in sick!)

Sesshomaru—I don't understand how Inuyasha keeps defeating me! He's only a half demon!

Voldemort—What! Only a half demon!

Sesshomaru—I will kill Inuyasha!

Orochimaru—It's okay, we're here for you.

Sesshomaru—You guys are the best!

Sauron—You think half demons are bad, try hobbits!

Voldemort—Ha ha ha ha ha ha! HOBBITS! Ha ha ha ha!

Sauron—Hey you have nothing to laugh about your running away from a 10 year old boy!

Sesshomaru—Now that's something to laugh about!

Orochimaru—I agree!

Voldemort—Oh yeah, well……at least all of my power doesn't depend on some ring!

Sauron—Oh! And like a wand is any better!

Today was, well how should I say it, it didn't go well: Sauron went home crying because of the thunder-bolt curse scar that was put on his fore- head by Voldemort. This did amuse Kabuto quite a bit, though he held in his laughter until the dark lords had left.

(Day 6 the last day of our wondrous meetings!)

Orochimaru—I want to destroy the Konoha!

Voldemort—I want to destroy Harry Potter!

Sesshomaru—I want the Tetsusaiga!

Sauron—Why do all that crap when you can destroy all of Middle Earth!

Sesshomaru—I'm leaving.

Voldemort—Me too. Hey, can I get a ride?

Orochimaru—Don't you want lemonade?

Sauron—It's never Middle Earth!

Orochimaru—Kabuto where's our lemonade!

Kabuto—Coming!

Thus ends our wonderful meetings (for now). Kabuto will have to wait a while for the next dark lord meeting but, until then, lemonade sounds good right about now!


End file.
